


you’ve got my coat and my fags and my love and devotion

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fanart, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	you’ve got my coat and my fags and my love and devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157801) by [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne). 



  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/basaltgrrl/pic/0002k524/)   
  



End file.
